Baptism
by AJP
Summary: The second Orb Ranger is found and shes magical


TITLE OF YOUR FIC  
  
Power Rangers and all related characters are the property of Saban Entertainment. S Club 7, S Club Juniors and all of their songs are the property of S Club Ltd and 19 Management. I am not a member of S Club 7 although I wish I could have been. (I also wish I were six feet and really good-looking, but ah well). My character is my property and can be used without my permission, but if you could ask I'd be grateful. The Night Rangers characters are the property of John Chubb. Also I have used characters belonging to Gundam Wing and they don't belong to me either. Also any criticism good or bad is welcome, you can contact me at adampearlmans@yahoo.co.uk. Finally Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of J.K.Rowlings  
  
BaptismBr  
By: Adam Pearlman  
  
PPreviously  
  
PThe Rangers have survived four attempts by the forces of evil to alter reality and make two universes their own. Despite reality being altered the Rangers aided by the Night Rangers who did not succumb to the alterations in reality and the aid of the new White Ranger they were able to stop the reality shifting for good. After restoring reality for good Adam and Rachel introduced the other Rangers to Daisy the 11-year-old White Orb Ranger. Now after some doubts Rocky has taken the youngster under his wing to teach her the basics of martial arts, but there are some who still have doubts about her abilities.  
  
PThe little girl muttered under her breath as she picked herself up from the floor and looked up at her teacher who shook his head in disapproval. Standing up she dropped into a ready position.  
  
P"I think that's enough for one day" Rocky said.  
  
P"But I'm almost there" Daisy protested.  
  
P"Almost isn't good enough Daisy, you might have the knowledge, but you don't have the skill to use it and without the skill, the knowledge does you no good at all. Look lets call it a day for now, go home and relax forget about it, if you just don't stress it will eventually come" Rocky said.  
  
PDaisy opened her mouth and started to say something and then seemed to change her mind and disappeared off to change and go home and think. As she did Rocky watched her go and then turned to the shadows where three people stood. The first was a petite young woman with light brown hair; the second even younger women had long curly ginger hair and even though she had a youthful face her eyes were of a much older person. The final person was a young man whom Rocky had known for as long as he had known the first woman and despite the years this person had not changed since the first day they had met. With a smile Rocky went over to join his girlfriend Kimberly, the guardian of the Orbs of the Earth Dulcea and his friend Adam.  
  
P"So what do you think?" He asked.  
  
P"I think she needs to learn a bit of patience" I said.  
  
P"Do you know who she reminds me of?" Kim said.  
  
P"Who?" Rocky replied.  
  
P"Adam" Kim answered turning her gaze on me.  
  
P"Me, how come?" I asked.  
  
P"Well I seem to remember a certain young sixteen year old who when it came to wanting to learn martial arts had no patience at all. If I remember he wanted to know it there and then and wanted to know it now. That's who she reminds me of," Kim answered.  
  
P"I was never like that, was I?" I asked.  
  
P"Yes, but at least you grew out of it, Daisy will too as well, she just needs to grow out of it" Kim answered.  
  
P"So Rocky do you suggest anything oh wise sensei" I said.  
  
P"I just keep persevering with her, she is going to get it eventually, but like everything it takes time and when you're young you want everything there and then not having to wait. Daisy has the ability she is just too impatient to wait for it to come naturally" Rocky replied.  
  
P"She seems like a good kid though, I think she's going to be a fine Ranger" Dulcea said.  
  
P"Yeah she will do great, so any idea on finding the other four Orb Rangers" I asked.  
  
P"Not really, Kendrix has y'know been working on a programme to trying and search for them, but she hasn't had any luck of yet. Though one of the orbs has been acting kinda of weird" Dulcea replied.  
  
P"Weird in what way?" I asked.  
  
P"The blue one is glowing and then stopping glowing and then starting again. Its weird" Dulcea explained.  
  
P"I suspect we will get the answers when we are good and ready" Kim said.  
  
P"Probably when we need them the most. Anyway I got things to do, so I will see you later" I said.  
  
PWith that I headed of the room as the others headed off to do their own thing. Meanwhile a continent away in a little known part of England stands a group of buildings that to the select few who know of its existence know as Hogwarts School of Wizardry two young teenagers try hard to stifle their grins. Its only when their female companion glares at them do they break into laughter.  
  
P"Yes, laugh it up, keep it up and you'll explode" she said.  
  
P"But Hermione you have to admit from our point of view it is pretty funny, I mean trying to find a spell to get rid of spots and ending up with one the size of a golf ball" the first young man said as he adjusted his glasses.  
  
P"Well trust me from my point of view it wasn't that funny and Harry if you and Ron don't want to end up with golf ball spots of your own I suggest you stop laughing" Hermione said.  
  
P"Ah come on Hermione it is quite funny, the fact that you say you don't you know care about your appearance and then try to do something stupid like this" Harry said as he slowly stopped laughing.  
  
PEven as he spoke Ron finally could no longer contain himself and start to laugh and so did Harry and finally Hermione allowed a smile to cross her lips and she even giggled a bit and then her smile disappeared as she said. "Well we need to get to class otherwise we're going to be late".  
  
PWith that she started off at a quicker pace heading towards their potions class with Professor Snape. Harry smiled at that as he noticed that how much things changed something's it seemed would never change. Hermione eagerness to learn had never diminished, but physically she had changed. In the summer holidays she had grown several inches, her hair that once was a long and straggly mess was now neat and tidy and more often than not was pulled back into a ponytail leaving her face into full view. Harry marvelled at the attention that his friend now got from the male population of Hogwarts, both the older students and those of their own age, even Ron had seemed to notice her more, although he hid it well.  
  
PRon had changed as well and so had Harry himself, though he still had the scar, which he had had since his encounter with Voldemort, and his hair still remained unmanageable, but he had grown several inches as well. Harry shook his head as he followed Ron into the classroom and put thoughts of change behind him and concentrated on getting through Professor Snapes class. The class was almost ended when Ron turned his head to glance at Hermione and see how she was getting on with her potions when he stopped Hermione had turned several shades paler than normal and she was visibly shaking even though she was trying to hard not to. Ron elbowed Harry who looked up from his potion and looked over where Ron was pointing and his quizzical expression to one of concern and he started to say something when Hermione stood up ramrod straight screamed out loud causing everyone to turn and look at her as she then collapsed to the floor.  
  
PBoth Harry and Ron jumped out of their seats and were by their friends side in an instant, even as they did Professor Snape pushed past the other students who were gathering around the fallen girl and then he pushed the two boys out of the way as he checked on Hermione and with a quick word he sent for Madame Pomfrey. Within minutes the school nurse had arrived and quickly took the now conscious Hermione away with her leaving behind a very concerned group of people. As Harry and Ron looked on they heard someone talking and both turned slightly unsurprised to see Draco Malfoy sniggering and muttering. "Ah did the poor Mudblood fall and hurt herself".  
  
P"Shut up Malfoy" Ron said.  
  
P"Make me Weasley" Malfoy challenged.  
  
PRon started to produce his wand until Harry put a hand on his arm and shook his head and then dragged Ron away as they headed to see what was wrong with their friend. They were almost there when they heard voices and the two stopped. They recognised the voices instantly one was voice was Professor Severus Snape and the other was the headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore.  
  
P"Its happening isn't it, just like you thought it might" Snape asked sounding highly agitated.  
  
P"Calm yourself Severus, we always suspected that this might happen. Our old friend told us that he believed one of our students would show the signs and it has happened. We must now deal with it and help her through this" Dumbledore said.  
  
P"Of course you are right Albus, but do we tell of what her new future possibly is, can she be prepared for her new destiny is and importantly is she ready to face it" Snape asked.  
  
P"All good question, but ones I do not have the answer for. We can tell her of what her destiny is, but she must choose her own path, we cannot tell her what to do with her new gifts and we cannot pressure her into making a decision. We will allow her to rest and then in the morning we will tell her of her new gifts" Dumbledore said.  
  
PWith that the two walked away leaving Harry and Ron to consider what they had just heard, instead they put it all behind them more concerned with the welfare of their friend. The slowly entered the room where they knew she was going to be and both stopped and stared at their friend as she was glowing blue.  
  
PMeanwhile a world away from all this, another young woman was finding herself slightly annoyed.  
  
P"But why do I have to go?" Daisy protested.  
  
P"Cos Rocky and I both feel you could benefit from some serious training and Kincaid is the best person to do that" I replied.  
  
P"But he's you know like really scary" Daisy said.  
  
P"Are you serious?" I said trying not to laugh.  
  
P"Yeah I mean he's a nice enough guy, but he really freaks me out" Daisy said.  
  
P"Well tough you're going anyway" I said.  
  
PDaisy shook her head and stubbornly planted her feet on the ground and stood glaring at me in only the manner an eleven year old could. Sat in the background Rachel looked on as we argued and laughed.  
  
PHearing her laugh, both Daisy and I turned to face Rachel who was busy trying now to hide her grin behind her hand. "Sorry, its just the two of you are like a really bad comedy routine and you're both so stubborn" She said.  
  
P"I am not stubborn" I said protesting.  
  
P"Neither am I" Daisy added overlapping my own comment.  
  
P"Also unable to admit their faults" Rachel added as she again tried hard not to laugh.  
  
P"Whatever, look Daisy you want to be the best Ranger possible don't you?" I asked.  
  
P"Yeah of course I do" Daisy replied.  
  
P"Well then you need to be trained and Kincaid scary or not can help you" I said.  
  
PReluctantly Daisy expression softened and she slowly nodded.  
  
P"Okay when do I start this training?" she said.  
  
P"Now, Kincaid is waiting for you along with Dawn, so you better get going" I said.  
  
PNodding Daisy waved at Rachel and then teleported to the Night Rangers Universe. Watching her go I turned to see Rachel watching me with the amusement in her eyes quite plain for me to see.  
  
P"She is hanging around with you too much, she is starting to pick up your bad habits" Rachel said.  
  
P"I am not stubborn" the hint of protest was still in my voice, but it was just that a hint as I knew how stubborn I really could be.  
  
PMeanwhile Daisy walked into Kincaid's Port Clinton Dojo where Mackenzie was waiting. At the desk by the door was some guy who was trying to shuffle a lot of papers together. Daisy picked up the thought Mackenzie had about the guy and then asked, "Do you want me to tell him? Or should I do it?"  
  
P"Why not you? It might be fun for him to hear it from someone other than Jeff." Mackenzie said.  
  
PDaisy then walked up to the guy at the desk and said, "You're fired!"  
  
PThis prompted the guy, known as 'Boiling Hot Brian Austin' to shoot up straight and look down at the very small compared to him form of Daisy. Then he went back to his work. Looking at Mackenzie Daisy then asked, "Is he always like this?"  
  
P"Apparently. The only time he really gets his bearings together is when someone tells him he's fired. Or 'sacked' as they say across the pond. Not that Boiling Hot really is fired though." Mackenzie explained.  
  
PDaisy however looked at Boiling Hot and asked, "Where did you find this guy?"  
  
P"Kid, that's a long story." Mackenzie said as she led Daisy into the dojo where Dawn was waiting.  
  
PShe would also be training with Daisy. In the center of the dojo was a fighting ring with Kincaid and his friend Bruce Greene standing in the middle. Also there were three other guys who Daisy thought were in Kincaid's fighting stable.  
  
P"Come on in Daisy." Kincaid said as Mackenzie helped Daisy in the ring.  
  
PDaisy and Dawn then faced Kincaid and Bruce and everyone bowed showing a sign of respect between teachers and students in the Martial Arts.  
  
P"Okay. I know you want to start bopping heads right away." Kincaid said. "But before you can do that, you have to know some basic moves first, and pick a style to start with. The more karate styles you acquire later, the more you can intertwine it into your own individual style. To that end we'll start with a style of Tae Kwon Do called Song Moo Kwan."  
  
P"Why can't we learn what you do?" Dawn asked. "Why can't we really kick butt like you?"  
  
P"Because to do what he does requires a lot of practice." Bruce said. "And acquire a lot of integration of other styles of fighting. Jeff learned quite a lot to be a shoot fighter. He had to learn where to hit his opponent, how to hit his opponent, and the different ways to move. Shootfighting is where anything goes. Literally."  
  
P"It's mixed Martial Arts, combined with submission manoeuvring, and whatever else one uses to knock their opponent down." Kincaid said as he signalled Bruce to step back and for the other three guys to surround him. The one from behind came first and Kincaid did a back kick then grabbed his wrist to do a cartwheel over the opponent's arm landing a side kick to the second guy's head. Kincaid then went down on the floor and did a leg sweep knocking down the first attacker.  
  
PThe third one came in as Kincaid got back on his feet. Right away Kincaid locked the third opponent in a Dragon Sleeper and the opponent tapped out. Kincaid was the last man standing.  
  
P"Wow!" Daisy said.  
  
PAnd he also beat Eric...while he was MORPHED!!!" Dawn said as she remembered when Eric was being a jerk in a training session, and Kincaid took offence.  
  
P"Go on try me." Kincaid said. "Just to make it interesting you can fight me morphed." Eric did so and fought Kincaid. But a low blow cost Eric the fight, and Eric learned a valuable lesson that day.  
  
PKincaid and Bruce knew Daisy and Dawn were still a ways away from that style of fighting, but they were beginning now. Starting out they led the girls through a series of moves. Front punch, low block, upper block, wrist block, upper punch, lower punch, knife hand attack, knife hand neck attack, spear hand attack. Through it all Kincaid and Bruce evaluated the performance of the two girls. Daisy's stance seemed a little weak, and Dawn's attacks didn't seem to have a lot of focus behind them. As the lessons progressed however they improved slowly.  
  
PKincaid however worked them hard, as did Bruce. The two girls went from fighting moves, to karate forms, and while they improved a bit, they were still a ways away from mastering the style they were doing. Finally Kincaid decided to give the girls a break, and see if Boiling Hot made any of the bookings in Cleveland as he was meant to.  
  
PDaisy and Dawn then sat off to the side drinking water. "Oh man. That was some work out," she said.  
  
P"I know, and that form, 'Tae Geuk Il Dan'? That seemed so hard for a form that was so basic." Daisy replied referring to a fighting form that involved a series of low blocks and middle punches with the participant moving in an 'I' formation up and back.  
  
P"It's hard when you start out." Bruce said. "But once you get to know it better, you'll catch on pretty quick." Daisy sighed and said, "I'll bet Kincaid got it right the first time he tried."  
  
PAt the mention of that Bruce just started to laugh. Daisy and Dawn wondered what the joke was. "Oh that was so funny. Cause let me tell you, Jeff was worse at it than you were."  
  
PDaisy and Dawn looked at each other wide eyed and said "Really?"  
  
P"Yeah. He always had his mind wandering which caused him to slip up a move or two when he was starting out." Bruce explained. "But as time went on he got his focus, and he came out one of the best fighters today. Still even the best fighters had to start somewhere, and they didn't start easy."  
  
P"Wait till Adam hears this." Dawn said.  
  
P"Better you don't." Bruce said. "If it gets out he'll know where it came from, and while I like the guy I don't think I want to get into another cage match with him. And you girls might have something just as bad waiting for you. So let's keep this between us okay?" The girls nodded and said it would be okay just as Kincaid came in.  
  
P"So, you guys keeping busy?" Kincaid asked.  
  
P"Oh yeah." Dawn said. "We're keeping busy, and having a chat or two in the process."  
  
P"Not talking about me are you?" Kincaid asked . PDaisy and Dawn shared a look and said "No. No." In unison.  
  
P"Good, because it's time to do some free sparring." Kincaid said.  
  
PDaisy and Dawn looked at each other in surprise and got back up. He didn't know that they were talking about him, did he?  
  
PRegardless the girls got into a fighting stance with Kincaid facing Daisy, and Bruce facing Dawn. They began to spar and the girls put forth good efforts into their sparring practices. Eventually Kincaid called time on the sparring session and sent the girls to shower and change.  
  
PWatching them Kincaid turned to look at Bruce who was watching them go.  
  
P"So what do you think?" Kincaid asked his long time friend.  
  
P"They both have the potential, Daisy has a very weak stance that I think you noticed, but I think the stance is more to do with her being so little and still growing, I think with practise she will get stronger. Her punches and kicks lack any strength at all, but again I think that is due to her age, with practise she'll be ok. Dawn has the correct posture, but like Daisy her punches and kicks are pretty weak and she lacks the follow through which is necessary, if she fought someone while not morphed the chances are she wouldn't stand a chance" Bruce said.  
  
P"You saw the same as well then" Kincaid said.  
  
P"They just need lots of training, probably a couple of hours a day. I think they have the potential, if we work with them along with Rocky for the next month they might start to become halfway decent at Martial Arts. That's providing there are no incidents and they have to fight unmorphed they should be ok" Bruce suggested.  
  
P"I agree, I'll talk to Rocky and see if we can sort out a schedule" Kincaid said.  
  
PMeanwhile the two girls had finished changing and were slowly getting their stuff together.  
  
P"Man that was a brutal workout, I guessed Kincaid would be tough" Dawn said.  
  
P"Yeah, tough like a drill sergeant" Daisy remarked.  
  
PAt that Dawn laughed as she said. "Yeah, but I think we can learn a lot from him. I reckon give him a month and we'll be kicking butt in no time".  
  
P"Hey guys, its time you went" Mackenzie said as she entered the locker room.  
  
P"Yeah, my Mum and Dad will be wondering where I've got to, they're already wondering what I get up to at the moment, I've had to resort to sneaking around" Daisy said.  
  
P"It's the same for me with my Dad although he at least knows I'm a Ranger so that isn't too much of a problem" Dawn said in agreement.  
  
PWith that the two girls left to head for their own homes. Inside the nexus the Emperor sat on his throne and waited for news and he was rewarded by the appearance of Devastator.  
  
P"Ah Devastator what news?" The Emperor asked.  
  
P"It is as your object predicted" As Devastator said that he glanced over at the glowing object hanging from the wall and then he continued. "The next potential Orb Ranger is starting to feel the effect of her new power," He said.  
  
P"Does she have the orb in her possession" The Emperor asked.  
  
P"Not yet, but she is exhibiting strange signs such as glowing blue, so I suspect she will be the Blue Ranger" Devastator said.  
  
P"Really and you got all that from her glowing Blue, you must be a genius" the Emperor replied sarcastically.  
  
P"Like the brat White Ranger she also possess special abilities beyond those that she will possess as a Ranger" Devastator added.  
  
P"Such as?" The Emperor asked.  
  
P"She possess magical abilities which allows her to do more than the normal human" Devastator said.  
  
P"Intriguing this new Ranger must be brought to our side, we must make contact with her first" the Emperor said.  
  
P"But how Master, who do you have that can make contact with her" Devastator asked.  
  
P"I believe this requires the delicate touch and that rules you lot out" the Emperor said.  
  
PHe didn't get to finish his sentence as the third occupant of the room spoke up. "Also rules you out as well lover".  
  
PTurning the Emperor looked at the woman beside him. "Ah Michelle your words cut me to the bone, but true they are, I think we shall both make contact, after all your kind face is one people will trust".  
  
PCaris nodded knowing that her face now in the image of Rachel Stevens was an instantly trustworthy one. "When do we leave?"  
  
P"Immediately, I don't want the Rangers getting there before we do" the Emperor said as his robes changed to a more casual jeans and a t-shirt and then the two teleported away.  
  
PMeanwhile their intended target was digesting the news her friends were telling her.  
  
P"I glowed blue" Hermione said almost a little uncertain.  
  
P"Yeah it was so weird, I mean one minute you were normal and then you collapsed in class and then when we got here you were glowing blue, I mean your not now, but it was well weird" Ron said.  
  
P"But how, I mean what's happening to me, I didn't glow blue before" Hermione asked.  
  
P"I don't know, all I know is we heard Dumbledore and Snape talking about you, something about you having a new destiny" Harry added.  
  
P"A new destiny, I thought all I was destined to be was the friend of the famous Harry Potter" Hermione said jokingly.  
  
P"It would seem that fate has chosen a new path for you Miss Granger" a voice said.  
  
PThe three teens turned to see Dumbledore the Headmaster here at Hogwarts stood at the door.  
  
P"Professor what is happening to me, I mean this isn't the first time this has happened" Hermione asked.  
  
P"What!" Ron yelped.  
  
P"I guess I should have told you earlier I had, I don't know these episodes during the holidays. I'd be fine one moment and then it was just like today and my head used to explode with imagery of things I've never seen before, but it was like I knew them even though" Hermione said.  
  
P"Hermione you are a special child not just because you are learning to use magic, but you were destined for great things even before you were born" Dumbledore started to explain.  
  
P"Wait a minute how can she be destined for great things before she was even born" Harry said interrupting.  
  
P"It is quite simple she along with four others were destined to use the powers of the Orbs of the Earth. A mystical force so powerful only those destined to use them could control it" Dumbledore explained.  
  
P"So where are these orbs?" Ron asked.  
  
P"They were lost for over a millennia, they were even believed to be merely a myth, but several months ago they were uncovered by an evil forces seeking to use there power for his own purposes. However a force arrayed against them known as the Power Rangers stopped them and the orbs were placed in the care of Dulcea the former Master Warrior and Guardian of the Great Power. But one of the Orbs fled from the group and made its way to another reality and into the possession of a young girl who has become the first of the Orb Rangers the White Ranger. Now it would appear that another of the orbs has found its bearer and is now showing its effects" Dumbledore explained.  
  
P"Power Rangers, I've never heard of them, who are they?" Harry asked.  
  
P"They're a group of warriors who possess powers that help them defend Earth from evil forces. They appeared first in 1993 and have been around ever since. No one knew who they were until 1997 when the seven current Rangers revealed their identities to the world, since then they've managed to keep a pretty low profile until late in 2000 when a new force attacked, it wiped out a lot of Florida and other places." Hermione explained.  
  
P"Hermione how do you know all this?" Ron asked.  
  
P"Because I'm a muggle and I always followed what was going on in the non magical world especially when I was younger and the Rangers fascinated me" Hermione answered.  
  
PEven as the group conversed Harry suddenly reached for his scar and then he looked puzzled, as he knew that the only time it affected him was when Voldemort was near and he couldn't be near and then he heard voices in the corridor, one was unmistakeably Madame Pomfrey the schools nurse, but he didn't recognise the other voice and then Madame Pomfrey and two strangers entered the room.  
  
P"Professor Dumbledore, these two strangers just appeared outside my ward and demanded to see my patient" Pomfrey explained.  
  
P"It is all right Poppy, I suspect they are here to see Miss Granger, am I correct?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
PThe young man nodded and spoke for the first time. "My apologies for the manner of our entrance Headmaster, but as you correctly said we're here to talk to the young lady about her future".  
  
P"Who are you?" Ron asked.  
  
P"I should apologies for him, he sometimes forgets his manners. I'm 'Rachel' and this is 'Adam' we're Rangers, we've been looking for the other Orb Rangers and our search led us here" 'Rachel' explained.  
  
P"You're Rangers, so you knew that this was going to happen to me?" Hermione asked.  
  
P"No we didn't know that this would happen to you, all we knew that one person had been chosen and that more would be, we didn't have a clue as to who it would be" 'Adam' said.  
  
P"So the Professor was right, it is my destiny" Hermione said.  
  
P"It would seem that way" 'Rachel' answered.  
  
P"To that end we are here to make you an offer, we'd like you to come with us to our headquarters and we can bestow upon you the power of the Orb and you will become a Ranger and aid us in our fight against the forces of evil" 'Adam' said.  
  
PEven as the two new arrivals spoke Harry's scar began to hurt even more and he placed a hand on it and noticed that the girl was looking at him oddly.  
  
P"I don't know it's a big step, I mean I've only just found out about being destined to be a Ranger, to suddenly get up and leave Hogwarts its something I need to think about" Hermione answered honestly.  
  
PBoth of the two looked slightly upset and something else as crossed their face but just as quickly disappeared. "Very well, but decide quickly and choose right, because the consequences of your actions could be very deadly," 'Adam' said. Then with a flash of light the two were gone.  
  
PSeeing them go Harry's scar suddenly stopped hurting and the pain subsided.  
  
P"Harry are you okay?" Ron asked concerned.  
  
P"Yeah, my scar was hurting, from the moment they appeared till they left, I don't get it, its only supposed to hurt when You-Know-Who is nearby?" Harry replied also asking a question of his own.  
  
P"The reason it hurt, is because you felt the presence of evil in our midst, Hermione you were wise to refuse to go with them, because though they sounded sincere and concerned for you, their auras were one of evil intent and I fear that had you gone with them, they would have turned you against all that you believe in" Dumbledore said.  
  
P"So who were they then, if they weren't Rangers" Hermione asked.  
  
P"I don't know, but they were evil and powerful and I don't think that they are going to take no for an answer" Harry answered.  
  
P"I agree they will be back and we must be prepared, do not worry Hermione while you here I will make sure you are protected. But I shall make a call to an old friend and see if he can aid us" Dumbledore said.  
  
PWith a nod of his head Dumbledore left the room leaving behind three very disturbed teenagers. Seeing the very frightened look on Hermione's face Ron placed a reassuring hand on top of her own and gave a reassuring smile. At that Hermione suddenly felt more relaxed as if Ron's very presence would stop anything hurting her.  
  
PA world away from all of this, the real Adam and Rachel relaxed at home, the two of them along with the rest of S Club had just returned from Los Angeles the day before and both of them were still feeling fatigued from the journey. It had not helped that they had flown through a storm causing a few scares along the way and Adam to be even more concerned for Rachel. Rachel had laughed off his concern, but had seemed distracted for the rest of the flight. The two were just drifting off to sleep when a noise brought them both up and fully aware.  
  
P"Why is it whenever we're almost asleep lately that your communicator goes off? Rachel asked lightly.  
  
P"I don't know, its one of life's little mysteries, like why does bread always land butter side up" I answered just as lightly before reaching over and grabbing my communicator which lay on the bedside table.  
  
P"This is Adam, go ahead," I said trying to stifle the yawn as I spoke.  
  
P"Adam, Zordon needs you at the Power Chamber immediately, its urgent" Alpha's excited voice coming over the tiny speaker loud and clear.  
  
P"Alpha I am shattered, I've just flown back from America and all I want to do is sleep" I moaned.  
  
P"Its about one of the Orbs of the Earth, we've discovered the newest bearer and they need help right now" Alpha said.  
  
PWith that news I came fully awake and replied. "I'll be there in a minute have Dulcea and Daisy meet me at the Power Chamber".  
  
P"I have already alerted them" Alpha replied sounding a little hurt that I didn't think he had already thought of that.  
  
PQuickly I rose from the bed and despite my reluctance to leave the embrace of Rachel I dressed quickly and then I leaned over Rachel and said. "I'll be back as soon as I can" Then I planted a kiss on her lips and teleported to the Chamber.  
  
PArriving there I found both Dulcea and Daisy already there along with Kendrix who was stood at one of the consoles reading something very intently.  
  
P"So where is the new bearer?" I asked.  
  
P"She is in England of this universe, we were contacted by Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts that one of his students is the new bearer" Zordon replied.  
  
P"Hold on wait a minute are you trying to say Harry Potter is real" Daisy asked excitedly.  
  
P"Yes, Daisy you will find that many of the things that in your universe that are fiction are in fact real in this universe. Though Hogwarts and the entire magically community now reside in your universe. There was a disaster some thirty years ago and all magic users where somehow sent into your universe, they used many charms and spells to keep their secrets, but my old contact managed to remain in contact with me here and I have kept an eye on them from time to time" Zordon explained.  
  
P"He's right, when I was an Astro Ranger I met Buffy the Vampire Slayer, now that was weird meeting someone you watch on television, but you get used to it" I said. "Also Santa Claus isn't real here either I'm afraid" I added.  
  
PDaisy looked at me for a second and then poked her tongue at my back.  
  
P"Bringing us back to sanity, so this person is exhibiting signs of strangeness and it makes this Dumbledore guy think she is an Orb bearer" Dulcea asked.  
  
P"Yes, my old friend told me that he has known this student was different for sometime and that she was destined for something more than just being a wizard" Zordon said.  
  
P"So why's he alerted us now, instead of waiting" I asked.  
  
P"The Professor explained that two visitors arrived at the School claiming to be Rangers and wanted the student to go with them, the student refused and they seemed very unhappy" Zordon said.  
  
P"So what's the plan Zordon, we teleport the girl here and explain about the Rangers?" I asked.  
  
P"No, the three of you must go to Hogwarts and seek out the student, I think the shocks she has had so far this day are enough for the moment" Zordon said.  
  
P"Cool you mean I get to go to Hogwarts, wow" Daisy said excitedly.  
  
P"Cool your enthusiasm Daisy, this is a serious situation" I replied.  
  
PDaisy looked a little upset at that, but her expression barely changed.  
  
P"Rangers be careful, you are about to enter a whole new world full of mystery and magic" Zordon said.  
  
P"We're always careful" Dulcea said.  
  
PThen the three of us teleported out, across inside the nexus the Emperor brooded.  
  
P"It wasn't your fault, my lord she was merely confused and I'm sure she will make the right choice in the end or she will die" Caris said.  
  
P"Indeed, but if I suspect things have slipped through my fingers" the Emperor said.  
  
PJust then Devastator entered the room and spoke. "Master my sources have revealed that three of the Rangers are heading to Hogwarts".  
  
P"Oh that is just perfect as I knew it would happen. Very well prepare to attack" the Emperor said.  
  
P"My lord I have a better idea" Caris suddenly said an evil grin on her face.  
  
P"Well what is it?" the Emperor demanded.  
  
PThen beckoning the Emperor forward she explained her plan and the Emperor laughed as he knew that whatever the outcome more power would soon be his no matter what.  
  
PBack in my home universe we teleported into a clearing, gathering our wits we took in our surroundings, Daisy glanced around and grinned as she saw the small house that could only belong to Hagrid the Hogwarts Gamekeeper and then turning around she took in the school for the first time and her mouth dropped in amazement as to her surprise it looked just as how it been described in the books. So caught up in it all that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her and when she did she turned only to find herself taking several steps back to see the full figure of Hagrid.  
  
P"What are you doing here, visitors aren't allowed down here?" he said.  
  
PDaisy tried to reply, but instead all that came out was a few syllables and I who was busy trying not to laugh replied. "My name is Adam Pearlman, that's Dulcea and the tongue-tied girl is Daisy, we've been sent here by Zordon of Eltare, he had a communiqué from Albus Dumbledore about one of his students".  
  
P"Oh, you mean you're here to see Hermione" Hagrid replied in understanding.  
  
P"Yes, I'm the Orb keeper and if she is one of those destined to use an Orb then I must know" Dulcea answered.  
  
PAt the words of confidence and determination coming from the youngster Hagrid blinked as he replied. "Aren't you a bit impatient for someone so young?"  
  
P"I'm older than you, even though I don't look it" Dulcea replied.  
  
P"It's a long story and one we can tell later, we have more pressing concerns" I said.  
  
P"Yes, of course if you'll follow me" Hagrid said.  
  
PThen Hagrid turned and headed towards the castle at a pace that if I was finding hard to keep up with Daisy and Dulcea were finding it almost impossible. As we walked I noticed students of Hogwarts milling about, some looking at us with curiosity and a few others with a hint of suspicion, but then there was the last group of three boys and a couple of girls and from the arrogance coming from the boy with the slicked back blonde hair that he was the leader of this little group. "So what's this more Mudbloods here at Hogwarts, I tell you this place is going straight to the dogs".  
  
PThen as Daisy passed them he stuck out his foot and so not focussed on where she was gone she tripped and fell to the floor, she was back on her feet in seconds and glared at the group who were laughing. She took a step towards them when I stepped in between to stop any confrontation.  
  
P"Adam get out my way, jerk wants a fight he picked the wrong girl to mess with" Daisy said.  
  
P"Daisy we're not here to pick fights with anyone" I said.  
  
P"Yeah no fighting and besides I wouldn't want to dirty my hands touching you Mudblood" the boy said.  
  
P"Mr. Malfoy please leave" Hagrid asked.  
  
PIgnoring Hagrid Malfoy spoke again. "I don't know where you've come from but you aren't welcome here".  
  
P"As a matter of fact your headmaster asked for us to come here, now if you don't mind we have things to do" I said trying to prevent this situation going any further.  
  
P"I still want an apology, you deliberately tripped me" Daisy insisted.  
  
P"And so what if I did girl, what exactly can you do, its not like you can cast a spell" Malfoy said as he and the group sniggered.  
  
P"I can do much more than magic, why don't you just see" Daisy said.  
  
P"Daisy don't" I said.  
  
PMy attempt at stopping this from developing into something more evaporated as Daisy concentrated her telekinetic powers on Malfoy and picking him up used her powers to hang him from a narrow ledge on the first floor window.  
  
P"Hey what the heck is this? How did you do that? Get me down?" Malfoy shouted.  
  
PDaisy just laughed as she turned back to Hagrid and said. "So are we going to meet this new girl"?  
  
PHagrid took one more look at Malfoy and laughed and then started on his way again as the three of us struggled to keep up. If we had been paying a bit more attention we would have seen a young man watching us.  
  
PThe young man in question was Harry Potter and then he turned to face his friends a grin on his face.  
  
P"Harry what is it?" Hermione asked seeing the grin coming onto his face.  
  
P"You'd better come and have a look yourself or you are not going to believe it" Harry replied.  
  
PPuzzled both Ron and Hermione got up from the bed they were sat on and went over to where Harry was stood and glancing to where he was looking the two began to laugh at the predicament of their old enemy Draco Malfoy.  
  
P"How did he end up there?" Hermione asked in between fits of laughter.  
  
P"I don't know, one minute he was stood on the ground talking to three strangers and then the next he was hanging from there" Harry explained.  
  
P"Maybe someone did a spell" Ron suggested.  
  
P"I don't it seems to weird, I didn't see any wands used" Harry replied.  
  
P"So who were they?" Ron asked.  
  
P"One of them is an Orb Ranger" Hermione said in a matter of fact tone of voice.  
  
P"How do you know that?" Harry asked.  
  
P"I just do, its like I can I feel when another Orb is near or even when mine is to" Hermione said her voice wavering as though she herself wasn't sure.  
  
PIt was then they heard footsteps and the three turned to see Dumbledore, Hagrid and three others enter the room and slightly further behind them was Madame Pomfrey who looked rather annoyed.  
  
P"Headmaster this is intolerable, the poor girl needs rest and you keep barging in here" she said.  
  
P"Poppy I am sorry, but this will be the last intrusion, please we have much to discuss with Ms. Granger and indeed her friends will want to know this" Dumbledore said apologising as he ushered Madame Pomfrey out of the room and then closed the door leaving the group alone.  
  
PIt was then that Hermione recognised one of the three and she started to back away and then stopped as she realised that the whole body language of this person was totally different. Seeing the reaction on the girls face the young man spoke. "Is something wrong?"  
  
P"Its just you were here earlier with another young woman and you were different, the way you stood and acted, it was all totally different" Hermione replied.  
  
P"Did this person look exactly like me?" I asked.  
  
P"Yes, he was the same person, except when he was here my scar hurt and now you're here it doesn't" Harry added.  
  
P"Your scar that only hurts when Voldemort is nearby?" Daisy blurted out.  
  
PAt that the three kids all looked very surprised and just stared at Daisy who blushed as she looked away embarrassed at the sudden attention.  
  
P"How do you know that?" Harry demanded.  
  
P"It's a very long story and not why we're here at the moment, what we're here for is to talk to Ms. Granger about her recent episodes" I said.  
  
P"Just one question, who the heck are you people?" Ron demanded.  
  
P"I'm Adam Pearlman the White Ranger, this is Dulcea Guardian of the Orbs of the Earth and Daisy the White Orb Ranger" I said by way of introduction.  
  
P"That's sounds convincing, but so did the other two" Ron said.  
  
P"I suppose they did, after all when someone has questions and someone has the answers that person will normally listen to anyone who says the have the answers" Dulcea replied.  
  
P"You're pretty smart for a kid" Harry said.  
  
P"I may look sixteen I'm actually over 3,000 years old" Dulcea answered.  
  
P"Don't tell me you shrunk in the wash" Ron asked sarcastically.  
  
P"It is true you know" Dulcea said.  
  
P"Look as Dulcea said we're here to give you the answers to the questions you have, we'll try and answer them and if you want you can decide to be an Orb Ranger and fight alongside us or." I started to say.  
  
P"Or what you'll kill me" Hermione asked.  
  
P"No, or if you decide that you don't want to be a Ranger we'll leave and not come back unless you want us to" I finished.  
  
P"Oh" Hermione said in a small voice and then she spoke again after a few minutes. "I do have questions, how is it that there were two of you?"  
  
P"Basically what it is there are four universes we're fighting across, there this universe where myself, Daisy and you are from, there is the universe that Dulcea is from, then there is a another universe were allies of ours come from and finally there is the last universe where the other Adam Pearlman you met came from. He was a Ranger just like me, but a tragic event caused him to fall into darkness and he became evil and turned against everything that he once fought for. He took over his own universe and intends to take both this universe and the other Rangers universe," I said.  
  
P"Oh it's that simple is it?" Hermione said calmly.  
  
P"It is really when you thing about it, I mean its us the good guys against the bad guys and we'd like you to be part of our team" Daisy said.  
  
P"Blunt as ever Daisy, but what she says is the truth, it's a great opportunity and also a fairly risky opportunity, I mean you take this opportunity and you could wind up getting hurt or even dying" I said.  
  
P"Way to put a dampener on the situation" Dulcea said.  
  
P"I'm just being realistic, it's a great opportunity for you to do real good if you want to" I said.  
  
P"I don't know, I mean I'm not a fighter, I don't think I'd be any good in a conflict" Hermione said uncertainly.  
  
P"Hey don't worry the power it tells you what to do and it helps you out and in the meantime we've got an abundance of people who can teach you how to defend yourself" Dulcea answered.  
  
P"What about schooling, I mean I can't just leave here can I?" Hermione asked.  
  
P"Unfortunately, we still have to go to school, just cos we're superheroes don't mean we can get out of it" Daisy replied.  
  
P"All that will happen is you will hold the powers and if you're needed we'll contact you via a communicator and you teleport to our location and join the fight" I said.  
  
P"But no mechanical devices work around Hogwarts" Hermione protested.  
  
P"Well that kind of leads to a problem, how do we get in touch with you?" Dulcea said.  
  
P"What about my telepathy, if you know there is a problem, then I can use it to call Hermione and tell her to come at once?" Daisy asked.  
  
P"It would be too much of a strain, remember you are only just learning how to use your powers," I said.  
  
P"Powers?" Harry asked.  
  
P"Daisy has more than just Ranger powers, she has telepathic and telekinetic abilities" Dulcea explained.  
  
P"What does that mean?" Ron asked.  
  
P"She can read other peoples minds and move objects just by her mind, I'm guessing it was you that left Malfoy hanging around?" Hermione replied.  
  
P"He asked for it, that guy is a pain in the rear end" Daisy said.  
  
P"I don't think we'll be arguing too much with you about that" Hermione said.  
  
P"So we've made our sales pitch, now all we want you to do is think about what we said" I said  
  
P"I think, I'm in information overload, this has been a very strange few days" Hermione said.  
  
P"I suppose it has, look take some time and think about this, if you need us, Professor Dumbledore can get in touch with us or failing that, just call to Daisy or Rachel with your mind and we'll come a running" I said.  
  
P"Is this Rachel another telepath?" Hermione asked.  
  
P"Yes, she is and since she's supposed to be resting and not doing anything" I said. At the few puzzled looks I then added. "Rachel is seven months pregnant and shouldn't be doing anything too strenuous".  
  
P"Yeah like that actually is going to happen, you know what Rachel is like" Dulcea said.  
  
P"Yes I do and I've been told by several Doctors to make her rest as much as possible" I said.  
  
P"Oh no, have you seen the time my folks are going to kill me if I don't get home like five minutes ago" Daisy suddenly said.  
  
P"Okay, lets get out of here, Hermione think about what we've said, I think you'll be a great addition to the team and I'd hate to think what would happen if my counterpart gets a hold of you" I said.  
  
P"I'll let you know tomorrow" Hermione stated.  
  
PNodding the three of us teleported away, Dulcea and myself headed for the Power Chamber while Daisy headed for home. After relaying our findings to Zordon we discussed the situation.  
  
P"It seems to me that you did all you could Adam, this is a difficult time for her, to suddenly find she is destined for new things is a bit overwhelming" Zedd replied.  
  
P"I guess you're right, when I first became a Ranger boy was I overwhelmed" I said in agreement.  
  
P"But you coped and adapted to the situation" Zordon said.  
  
P"Because I had to, once I had seen the things I had seen I had no choice, it was either that or go crazy," I said.  
  
P"Are you sure you didn't go crazy?" Dulcea asked.  
  
P"Moving swiftly on, I think that once Hermione gets used to the idea, she will be a fine Ranger, she just needs to adapt to a new situation" Zordon said.  
  
P"So give her time and see how this plays out, what happens if she choose wrongly" Rita asked wanting to know.  
  
P"If she does choose the Emperors side then we must accept her choice and we will have lost a powerful ally and gained a dangerous new enemy" Zordon said.  
  
P"Something to look forward to?" I said.  
  
P"Indeed, Adam, Dulcea there is nothing that you can do now, I suggest you return home and rest" Zordon said.  
  
PNodding the two of us headed off for home, meanwhile back at Hogwarts Hermione sat in the library books open before her, but she wasn't reading them she was blankly staring into space and didn't even notice when Harry and Ron sat down on either side of her.  
  
P"So what are you thinking about?" Ron asked.  
  
PHermione visibly jumped as she realised that she wasn't alone. "I'm thinking about what I should do, I mean I have two offers and I'm really confused," Hermione said.  
  
P"I think you know the only sensible choice Hermione, the first set of visitors there was something so evil about them, but the others I didn't sense any of what I sensed with the first group of people" Harry said.  
  
P"You think the second group were honest, I mean they had a kid with them, it could have been some kind of attempt to make them look like they were the good guys" Ron said.  
  
P"They are the good guys, I sensed that from them, the little girl she had real power in her and I think that they were totally honest" Hermione said.  
  
P"I think you've already made up your mind" Harry said.  
  
P"Yes I have" Hermione said.  
  
P"So are you going to call them?" Ron asked.  
  
P"I will first thing in the morning, my brain is completely frazzled from all of this" Hermione said.  
  
P"I'm not surprised this has been a weird few days" Harry said.  
  
PHermione laughed and closing her books headed for her bed. Her dreams that night were different from the others she had over the previous few nights, instead of being a jumbled mesh of imagery she saw herself in the not to distant future standing alongside others as a hero.  
  
PThe night soon turned to day and Hermione awoke with a spring in her step, dressing quickly she did as Adam had instructed her and she reached out with her mind calling the name of the little girl. She didn't receive a reply and instead she suddenly found herself not in Hogwarts, but in a room full of mechanical equipment and in the middle of the room dominating the centre was a glowing tube with a head in the middle of the tube. Looking around she saw several human figures stood there, several that she recognised including Daisy, Dulcea and Adam.  
  
P"Sorry for the very abrupt way that we brought you here, when Daisy felt your telepathic call she felt it necessary to bring you here" I said.  
  
P"That's okay, I mean it was cool, but weird, I mean what happened?" Hermione asked.  
  
P"Its called teleporting, it's the method we use to travel from one destination to another" Alpha said.  
  
PAt that Hermione noticed the small robot stood there and she blinked and then she took a further step back as the head spoke. "Ms. Granger welcome to the Power Chamber I am Zordon the Rangers mentor, have you come to a decision regarding the orb" Zordon asked.  
  
PHermione gulped as she spoke and when she did it was so softly I had to strain to hear as she said. "Yes, I have its my destiny to be a Ranger and I want to accept the offer".  
  
P"I knew you would, you'll be a great Ranger, probably be the brains of our team" Daisy said excitedly.  
  
P"Hermione you made the right choice at least if the Emperor comes looking for you at least this way you can defend yourself" I said.  
  
P"Unfortunately you have to put up with Mr. Negative here, well since there is no time like the present for me to give you the powers, hold out your hand" Dulcea said.  
  
PHermione did as Dulcea asked and then Dulcea took our a small blue glowing orb and placing it in the palm of Hermione who gasped as the power entered her for the first time and with a flash of blue light instead of Hermione stood there was the Blue Orb Ranger. Looking down at her hands for a second she then returned to her normal clothes and whispered one word. "Wow!"  
  
P"Its really cool isn't it" Daisy asked.  
  
P"Its like nothing I've ever felt before, I feel so powerful like I can do so much good or so much evil" Hermione said.  
  
P"That's why we're here to help you make sure you find your path and don't stray into darkness" I said  
  
P"Hermione now that you are a true Ranger, there are three rules which you must follow or lose the protection of the power. Number 1. Never use your powers for personal gain. Number 2. Never ever escalate a battle unless you are forced to. And finally never reveal your identity to anyone, no one must know you are a Power Ranger" Zordon explained.  
  
P"But people already know about me being a Ranger" Hermione protested.  
  
P"Indeed they do, but I suspect they will keep your secret and that you trust them to do so," Zordon said.  
  
P"I do trust them Zordon, I promise to abide by the rules. I should had better get back to Hogwarts before people start to notice I'm missing" Hermione said.  
  
PThen Kendrix who had remained in the background for most of the time stepped forward and with something in her hand she spoke. "Zordon explained to me that no technology works round Hogwarts, so I worked on this and I came up with a communicator that will work and allow you to remain in contact with us".  
  
PHermione nodded as she took hold of the communicator and put it on her wrist. "Thank you I will look after it" she said.  
  
P"If you manage to do that, you're better than most of us, we've all lost ours at some point" I said.  
  
PHermione laughed and then said. "So how do I get back there to Hogwarts?"  
  
P"All you need to do is press that button and visualise the place you want to be and there you go" Kendrix explained.  
  
PWith a nod Hermione teleported away and Daisy watched with a smile on her face knowing she wasn't alone anymore.  
  
PA few days passed and many of the Hogwarts students noticed a change in Hermione, as did those closest to her. She had just left for the girl's dorm when she entered the room she came to a dead stop and saw Daisy sat on the bed.  
  
P"Daisy what are you doing here?" Hermione asked very surprised.  
  
P"I needed to talk to someone and I couldn't to any of my friends or the other Rangers, so I decided to come and see you" Daisy explained.  
  
P"How did you get here without anyone seeing you anyway?" Hermione asked.  
  
P"Oh that was easy, I just used my telepathy to make people not see me" Daisy explained.  
  
P"Probably not what Zordon would say is a correct use of your powers" Hermione said.  
  
P"Probably, but I don't care, look can I talk to you or are you going to lecture me about bad behaviour" Daisy asked.  
  
P"Okay what's on your mind?" Hermione asked clearly troubled by her younger team-mates behaviour.  
  
PDaisy swallowed and then stood as if she was ready to bolt and not sure is she should speak and then she seemed to gather strength and she spoke a sentence that would change her world forever. "Okay here goes, it's about my parents"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! 


End file.
